Total Drama: Doble Island
by Retro Guy
Summary: Several years after the first season's premiere, Total Drama was nearly cancelled for good... but now it's been rebooted! Join sixteen new campers as they duke it out in old challenges with new, daring twists! Alliances will be formed, backs will be stabbed, old faces will return and drama will be made... Total Drama, that is! You won't want to miss Total Drama: Doble Island!


It has been seven years since the first season of Total Drama Island. Three generations of contestants came and went, but only a few won. The show went on to receive great fame, and everything was going well. Chris McLean, the cruel but photogenic host of Total Drama, went on to receiving jobs hosting other shows, leaving Total Drama without a host. The executives couldn't find a host to replace Chris, therefore the show was cancelled. Recently, however, a past contestant volunteered to take hostmanship on the show.

That man, despite the mishaps he had on the show, wanted to host it when he found out about Chris leaving the show. The executives agreed, and just like that there was a new season to come out in the summer. Camp Wawanakwa didn't return (sadly) but the island for the newest season was, as the people who recommended it said, "full of surprises". Surely this season will be the best!

The host stood at the dock of the island, standing with a grin on his face. He looked a lot like he did when he was a contestant, although his pink shirt was buttoned up and his hair was a bit shorter. Nonetheless, he was the same party animal from the first three seasons.

"What's up guys? This is Geoff Johnson coming to you from California, here with an all-new season of Total Drama!" Geoff exclaimed with a grin on his face.

Geoff continued to explain, "As you can see, it's been a while, and we're glad to be back. Unfortunately, Chris couldn't host this season due to other matters… so I'm the host this time around!"

"While the faces are new, the game stays the same: A handful of lucky teenagers will stay at this lovely camp for six weeks, participating in crazy challenges while surviving each other… as well as eliminations! They will also be able to air their dirty laundry in the confessional booths.

Geoff walked down the dock, explaining further. "Speaking of new faces… all of the sixteen new contestants this season are fresh new faces, wanting a shot at one million dollars! And here they come now!"

A yacht came by with all sixteen contestants on it.

Geoff announces, "Say hello to…"

"Nate!"

Nate was an average-sized Caucasian with brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a light green T-shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers.

Nate smiled and said to the guy next to him, "This is so awesome, right man?"

"Twins Harvey and Jackson!"

Harvey and Jackson were identical twins with slightly tanned skin, sporting the same hairdo. They also had matching outfits: Light-colored polos with brown shorts and black boat shoes.

Harvey and Jackson greeted in unison, "Hello!"

"Dong!"

The guy next to Dong snickered and explained, "Ha, I didn't know your name was Dong!" Geoff laughed a bit too.

"Not funny!" Dong angrily said as he crossed his arms. Dong was a short teen of Asian descent and wore a light yellow dress shirt with plaid blue suspender pants and black dress shoes that look like something an old person would wear - stereotypical nerd attire.

"Zachary!"

Zachary was a large, muscular Caucasian team. Being an avid sports fan, he wore an orange jersey of his football team as well as blue athletic shorts and dark blue running shoes.

Zachary flexed and exclaimed, "Please, call me Zap… because I'll zap the competition away!"

"Lance!"

"I have enough money to fill a swimming pool!" boasted Lance. Lance wore a turtleneck and pants made of slightly rich material.

"Millie!"

Millie the hipster stated, "I wore these glasses before they were in style, so ya…" Millie wore a fedora, Buddy Holly glasses, an ironic tee, vintage skinny jeans and granny boots.

"Candace!"

Candace was a slim, tall girl dressed in a pink shirt and pink short shorts. Her hair was done up in a swirl, multi-colored ponytail of red, green and blue.

Candace grinned with excitement and did a cartwheel, exclaiming "Hi Mom!" as she did so.

"Una!"

Una was a short, eerie-looking teenage girl wearing a black dress and black sandals.

Una stood and did nothing but creepily blink toward the camera.

"Clair!"

Clair was wearing a burgundy T-shirt and blue denim Capris.

Clair declared, "I'll be running this island by noon time, thank you very much!"

"Flora!"

Flora, a hippie girl wearing colorful attire, said, "Think of the trees, man".

"Natasha!"

Natasha, a girl wearing shorts and a plain white T-shirt happily exclaimed, "This is going to be AWESOME!"

"May!"

May wore a bright yellow and pink shirt and white short shorts with pink flip-flops and was slender in shape.

May, who was blogging, said, "OMG! I got another follower!"

"Blake!"

Blake had long, bright red hair with black stripes and was slightly taller than most of the campers. He wore a red t-shirt and dark grey jeans with red sneakers.

Blake quietly said, "Umm… hi."

"Alexandra!"

Alexandra resembled former competitor Eva, yet her head was more round. She wore a brown tank top and green shorts.

Alexandra flexed her muscles and said nothing.

"And last but not least, Eric!"

Eric looked a lot like an emo, having pale, pasty skin and dark hair that slightly covered his eyes. He also wore a grey long-sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans with black shoes.

Eric dryly stated, "Why hello there, I hope to enrich the show with my talents."

The yacht stopped and Eric fell over due to the abrupt halt. "Ouch!" whined Eric as his body fell onto the tarmac.

Geoff exclaimed, "Hello there campers! Welcome to the newest season of Total Drama!"

Dong asked, "Umm, Mr. Johnson, where are we?"

"Bro, you can call me Geoff," Geoff said with a chuckle. "I'm not into formal names. Anywho, let's get to the rules of the game. Follow me to the campfire pit and I'll explain."

Everyone followed Geoff to the campfire pit nearby. It was similar to the first season's campfire pit, including ten stumps for the losers to sit on and a podium for the host. Geoff walked up to the podium and began to speak.

"Okay, dudes, so here's how it's gonna go. You see, for the next few weeks, you guys will be stay here at Doble Island, which means "double" in Spanish. It used to be two islands, but due to earthquakes, they were fused together! Awesome stuff, huh?"

"Not really," said an uninterested Clair.

"I find that fascinating!" beamed Dong.

Geoff continued, "So, you sixteen lucky dudes and dudettes will be spending time with each other doing everything… you'll be bunking together, eating together, doing challenges together, and so forth!"

Zachary tried to talk, but Geoff cut him off and said, "And no, they're not co-ed. Sorry man."

"Every now and then, you guys will be doing challenges. The winners will get awesome rewards, while the losers have to vote someone off! One by one, each of you will be eliminated. The last man or woman standing wins one million dollars!"

"Don't you mean six-hundred thousand? There are taxes too," Blake inquired.

Geoff said, "Don't worry, man, we've got that covered. Oh, and did I mention there are-"

Dong interrupted, "Confessional booths?"

Geoff smiled and replied, "Yep, confessional booths for you to record your innermost thoughts to the viewing audience. I see you studied a bit before you came. That'll get you far in this game, bro."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL BOOTH:**

Dong: I might look like a nerd and have a funny name, but I make sure to study before my tests. I know what gets you voted off, what twists might be in store, and the stereotypes… I can already see some resemblances to the first cast.

* * *

Geoff walked up to the sixteen teens and took a clipboard from the podium. He stated, "Now that I've said the rules and stuff, I'm going to split you guys up into teams. Since there are sixteen of you here, two teams of eight will be formed. Let's get started!

On Team A are… Nate… Flora… Harvey and Jack… Zachary… Alexandra… Candace… and Millie!"

Harvey and Jack high-fived each other, while Candace jumped for joy. The rest seemed mildly content.

"Everyone on Team A, go stand over there," said Geoff as he pointed to the left side of the campfire pit. You guys will be known as… the SCREAMING COYOTES!"

Zachary howled and excitedly said, "Aww yeah, I'm a coyote! Coyotes are cool."

Candace, displeased by the name, asked, "Why can't our name be something sweeter?"

"Well, it's a nod to the first season," explained Geoff. "And coyotes and condors are some of the animals native to the island… so yeah. Una, Clair, Lance, Blake, Eric, Dong, May and Natasha, you guys are Team B… also known as the Killer Condors!

Natasha beamed at her team's name and said, "Awesome name! Condors are tough and large, just like me!"

Clair scoffed and whined, "Uhh, HELLO! I am NOT a condor. Condors are just… yuck!"

"Well, it was either that or the Killer Trout, but condors are cooler!" answered Geoff. "Now that we've made our teams, follow me to your cabins."

The two teams walked with Geoff to their cabins. These cabins looked slightly nicer than the cabins from the first season, although not by much.

"Here are the cabins in which you'll be sleeping in. The Coyotes sleep in the left house and the Condors sleep in the right."

Lance inquired, "Where are we supposed to wash up?"

Geoff pointed to the communal bathrooms, and Lance frowned.

"Ugh," said Lance in disgust. "Where are the nice, spacious private bathrooms?"

"In my house, but only I, the host, can use it. So don't get any ideas," said Geoff as he looked at some of the more troublesome-looking contestants.

Alexandra's stomach growled loudly. "Where's the grub around here? I'm hungry… and you do NOT want to see me when I'm hungry!"

Geoff held up his hands and stepped back. "Woah, calm down! We're going to have lunch after the first challenge, which begins… in ten minutes!"

Clair laughed. "Piece of cake. I'm the best here, so obviously I'm going to win!"

"Ahem!" coughed Alexandra as she leaned over Clair.

"Uhh, I meant, umm, WE, we're going to win!" stuttered Clair as she tried to avoid getting pummeled by her brutish teammate.

Geoff snickered for a bit. "Oh man, you are going to LOVE this first challenge! You see, this season, we're bringing back some of the old challenges from the first few seasons since they were so awesome! Isn't that great!?"

Dong winced thinking of the possible first challenges Geoff could throw at them: The cliff diving challenge? The totem pole challenge? The cabin-building challenge? "I don't think this is going to be pretty, guys."

Several minutes later, everyone was at the top of the lower half of the island, where a cliff that looked oddly similar to the one at Camp Wawanakwa. It was several feet tall, leading into a water reserve next to a sandy beach. All of the contestants were wearing swimwear.

Looking wide-eyed at the cliff, Blake pointed at the cliff and exclaimed, "Woah! We're jumping off of that!?"

"Pretty much, yep," said Geoff in a nonchalant manner.

"Oh, okay then."

Geoff explained the challenge. "The first challenge is to jump off this 200-foot cliff into the water below. Be sure to avoid the rocks and swim to shore, where you will need to bring each of your teams' treasure chests and try to open them with the keys located under and around the water. Your team can only dive when none of your teammates are in the water, and if all of you quickly make it to where the treasure chests are, everyone can help carry it to the shore. You can only open chests at your designated chest-opening areas, marked with a team-colored ring. First team to open all three chests wins! Any questions?"

Nobody raised their hand to ask a question, except for Candace.

"What's in the chests?"

May also asked a question. "Is there any wi-fi in the chests? I can't go onto any of my favorite sites from up here!"

Geoff saw that May had a smartphone, and he promptly took it from her. "I'll take that for now. No electronic devices during challenges, understand?"

May crossed her arms in defiance and humphed.

"Ready… set… GO!"

Zachary lightly pushed everyone out of the way as he got ready to dive. "Out of the way, losers, Zap's got some WINNING to do!"

"If only your brain was the size of your ego," Blake sarcastically remarked.

Zachary moves back and punches Blake off the cliff. Blake lands in the water intact and swims to shore.

"Thanks for helping me out!" said Blake as he swam to shore and ran into the forest. Zachary also jumped off and quickly swam after Blake.

Clair backed away from the cliff. "Uhh, Geoff, there is NO way I'm going down that cliff."

"Well then, I guess you'd like to hinder your team and wear this chicken hat then, huh?" Geoff rebutted as he held a chicken hat in his hand.

"Yeah, pretty much. Besides, our team isn't going to lose the first challenge, we're better than that. RIGHT, team?"

Clair turned to the rest of her team, and they said nothing.

Geoff threw Clair a chicken hat. "Hope you don't mind wearing this!"

"Whatever, at least I'm still the most beautiful and not-" Clair was interrupted by May pushing her off the cliff. "AAAAAH!"

"Girl, please, I'm the most beautiful one here!" May declared as she jumped off the cliff.

Dong was near the edge, closely observing the cliff to make sure he landed safely. "Now if I make a jump here, I'll hit the rock, but if I land there, I'll be safe. Well, here goes nothing!"

Just as Dong was about to jump, Eric backed up into him and both were sent falling. Eric landed on the rock below him, getting slightly bruised by the impact. Dong landed on his kiwis and bounced into another rock, bumping his head. "Ouch!" Dong exclaimed in pain.

Eric angrily explained, "What the heck was that for? You were in my way!"

Dong remarked, "Umm, no, you were the one who wasn't watching where you-"

"Excuse me, but I'm pretty sure it was you."

"Whatever, let's get going."

Eric and Dong swam to shore to join Blake in retrieving the chest. Blake was running from Zachary, who was still angry at him for the joke he made. The chests were about two-hundred feet from where Blake was, so he was still running towards them.

Zachary yelled to Blake, "When I get over there, you're dead meat, punk!"

"Pfft, I doubt it!" Blake yelled back as he continued to run over to his teams' chests. He then turned around and stopped running, waiting for "Zap" to make him dead meat. When the two were nearby, Blake blocked the incoming punch and forcefully kicked the jock in the groin, causing him to keel over in pain.

"My kiwis!" exclaimed Zachary in pain and shock as he laid on the ground.

Blake walked away, saying, "Sorry man, but you had that coming."

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL BOOTH:**

Zachary: Okay, nobody kicks Zap in the kiwis and gets away with it! That red-haired freak is going down, or my nickname isn't Zap!

Blake: If their strongest member is that Zap dimwit, then holy crap, this is going to be easy.

* * *

Back at the cliff, Candace and Natasha were jumping for their teams, successfully landing into the water and making it to shore in good time. Next up were Una and Alexandra. Alexandra jumped first, landing on the rock as well. Una jumped next and was caught and then thrown by the strong young lady. Una landed on the shore, unharmed, and walked to the chests.

Harvey was watching Alexandra's fumble. "Yikes. I think I should go and-"

"You'll need to wait for Alexandra to finish before going!" Geoff declared as he sat back and watched the challenge.

"Darn."

Alexandra swiftly swam to shore and joined Zachary and Candace, while Harvey quickly jumped into action. Several minutes later, everyone had jumped and swam to shore. Blake, Natasha, May and Eric were already at the first chest, slowly running with it over to their team's "chest-opening" area. They were struggling a bit.

"Hey Clair, mind helping out?" inquired Natasha as she was carrying the bottom-right part of the chest.

"Me, working out on national television? No, hello! I'll get sweaty!" grumbled Clair as she quickly walked behind them.

Natasha groaned. "Ugh, come on! Don't you want to win?"

"Whatever, I'm only doing this so we don't lose." Clair lifted part of the chest and walked with the others.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL BOOTH:**

Clair: Nobody told me we had to lift heavy objects! Why couldn't we do something less stressful, like, a talent contest? Stupid Geoff.

* * *

The Screaming Coyotes were also working hard to get their first chest unlocked as well. Zachary, Alexandra and Harvey were carrying the chest that they picked up minutes ago. Thanks to the former two's superior strength and the added power of Harvey, they were catching up to the Killer Condors.

Zachary got an idea and shared it with the team. "Listen up, team. Zap's got an idea, and he wants you to hear it!"

"Ugh, third-person speaking is so mainstream," Millie complained as she rolled her eyes in revulsion. "Wannabe."

"Listen up, hipster girl," demanded Zachary. "You lazy bums are going to go and stop those condor idiots from scoring a touchdown!"

Nate asked as he and the others walked alongside those who were carrying the chest. "Isn't that rude and unsportsmanlike?"

"Listen, class clown, you weaklings are going to go and stop them whether you like it or not! Unless you want to LOSE!" barked Alexandra as she glared daggers at Nate.

"Woah, take a chill pill, She-Hulk," said Millie in a negative tone. This made Alexandra so mad, she dropped the chest, causing it to fall to the ground. Next, she picked up Millie like she was a stick and threw the hipster at Blake, who was walking with the chest. Millie hit Blake, causing him to drop the chest and alert the others carrying it.

"OUCH!" yelled Blake as he fell to the ground.

The cameras went to Geoff, now watching from the lake shore below the cliff in his chair. "Yikes, tensions are already flaring between the teams! Will things get ugly so soon? Find out after the break!"

* * *

**Remaining Contestants:**

Screaming Coyotes: Alexandra, Candace, Flora, Harvey, Jackson, Millie, Nate, Zachary

Killer Condors: Blake, Clair, Dong, Eric, Lance, May, Natasha, Una

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Thanks for reading my fanfic, I hope you enjoyed it! I'm working on Part 2, making sure it's a great start to a hopefully awesome TDI fanfic. Tell me what you think in the comments or in review, and I'll make sure to look.


End file.
